The White Dragon 4: The Fantasy
by The Shadow Prince
Summary: Afer blizzard wakes up from his slumber and finds his new baby brother to be the Shadow Prince, he gets tracked down by a man who is after Shadow. Will Blizzard help his killer, his brother, or turn his back on him and let the man do his job...?
1. Shadow

**S.P.: ok, so I made a new one because I felt like it. **

**DtD: You sure?**

**S.P.: and some other reasons...anyways, if ya dn't like the beginning chapter 'll take it off, but for now see if you can enjoy anything. **

**Scarlet: well, better get reading.**

**DtD: Or start reviewing.**

**S.P.: Or just plain doing what your doing. **

**Scarlet: Which is reading!**

**DtD: No reviewing!**

**Scarlet: READING!**

**DtD: REVIEWING!**

**S.P.: Whatever...

* * *

**

There sat Shadow in front of me. His grin widely…ever lasting his smile at me. The story was true…There was a Shadow Prince. 

"Blizzard…" Shadow said evilly.

"This isn't real…your just a story!" Blizzard said scared. Foot steps were heard as they saw Spyro and Ember looking at Shadow.

"OH SPYRO! LOOK!" Ember said happily as she looked at Shadow with a sweet smile.

"What should we call him…?" Spyro asked as they both thought for a minute. Shadow closed his eyes as Blizzard heard a voice saying Shadow. Spyro looked at Ember, "Shadow?"

"It sounds perfect…Shadow…" Ember took Shadow away from Blizzard as Spyro followed. Blizzard sat there quietly. Not moving…not a sound from him. Dawn broke and Shadow was awake. Starring at Blizzard as Blizzard looked back. They starred at each other the whole night and Spyro and Ember got worried. They left them to just look at each other as Shadow kept his cute look up. Looking innocent.

"So these are the idiots you live with…" Shadow laughed.

"There not idiots! They just don't know you're really the shadow Prince…"

"Of course they won't know…I'm a fairy tale…remember…"

"How are you even here? I thought there was never an era for you…?"

"Who said I never had an era. I'm the son of the greatest hero…no?"

'I'm his son! Your not! You don't even have a mother!"

"So you do remember the story…"

"So why are you here?"

"Didn't you just read the last sentence in the book or what?"

"It said you killed me…"

"And are you dead?"

"No…"

"Then guess who is going to kill you…" Shadow grinned. Blizzard starred at him as he heard Shadow's words. "I am…" Blizzard stood up sharply as he looked at Shadow with no fear. Shadow stood up as well as he looked at Blizzard.

"You can't kill me…" I stammered.

"Of course I won't…not until the time is right…"

"What do you mean?"

"Shadow…Blizzard!" Ember called.

"See ya later big bro…" Shadow left as he put on his cute face and skipped over to Ember. Spyro sat next to Blizzard as Blizzard was only looking at the cold damp ground.

"Something on your mind son?" Spyro asked.

"No…I'm fine…" Blizzard said quietly as Spyro got up and walked over to shadow who was on his back giggling from being tickled. Blizzard went outside as he saw the trees blooming with flowers. He then remembered about School. He went inside and got his things as he left calling to his parents a good bye. They didn't respond. So Blizzard just left walking slowly to school. What he didn't notice was a figure following him. It hide from tree to tree, bush to bush. When Blizzard heard a twig crack, he stopped. He sat there quietly as he waited for who ever to leave. A few seconds past as a yell was heard and a figure jumped out and pinned Blizzard.

"Come on Bliz! You can do better then that!" Said the voice of Claudia who was on top of him. Blizzard sighed as he squirmed out of Claudia's grip. "What took you so long anyways…?"

"My 'Baby Brother' was born today. That's why and I couldn't sleep…"

"AWE! Let's go see him!'

"School starts in 10 minutes…"

"Today is Saturday Bliz, you feeling ok?"

"Saturday!? It's Friday!"

"Nope, it's pretty much Saturday…" Claudia smiled as she walked to Blizzard's home. Blizzard and Claudia made it when Spyro greeted he two.

"Hello Claudia. Blizzard did you want to show Claudia your baby brother?"

"OH PLEASE MR. SPYRO! CAN I SEE HIM!?"

"I guess" Spyro smiled as he let them in. Claudia saw Shadow playing with Blizzard's toys. Shadow picked up a building block and dropped it as he kept repeating it. He picked up another block and let a Sneeze which fire burst out, burning the little building block to ashes. Shadow only giggled as he picked up another block.

"AWE! He's SO cute!" Claudia laughed as she sat next to Shadow. He only starred at her with a dumb founded face. Claudia started tickling Shadow which made him giggle.

_Why can't they see the truth!? _Blizzard thought, _He's evil! He's The shadow Prince! _

Shadow laughed and laughed as he kicked and turned from all the tickling. Claudia stopped as she went to get him a toy. Shadow got up and looked at Blizzard with a frown. "Oh please…" Shadow said to him, "This hurts me more then it hurts you…I hate love, especially family love," Shadow smirked, "then again…making you jealous is also fun…" Shadow mocked as Blizzard only held his breath as Shadow walked away, leaving him aone.

"This can't be happening…"

* * *

**S.P.: Remember, if you hate it, then tell me so I can take it off. **

**DtD: Reviewing!**

**Scarlet: Now where Reviewing...**

**S.P.: Well, hope you enjoyed anything. i'll be counting how many people want it or hate it. Hope to see by Tomorrow. BYE-Q!**


	2. Shadow's new friend

**NEW CHAPTER UP! No time for author notes, I only got to get to school, WAIT UP YOU DAMN BUS!

* * *

A **daypast only to lead Blizzard more and more worried about what will happen. Shadow was always calm. And that was the main things that mad him worry. As Ember dropped off Shadow at the day care Blizzard was the one to be dragged with Spyro for his daily training. Shadow only starred at him as he left. He sighed and turned to look at a group of baby hatchlings. He walked over to a old dragoness that appeared to be she was in charge. She picked up Shadow ad put him in a crib as the others watched. There was also a few more with him. He couldn't look to see who because by the time he closed his eyes he fell asleep. 

Blizzard watched Spyro as he grew less bound to fighting and magick. Next to him sat his four friends, Zephyr, Firewalker, Draganta, and Claudia. They all watched Spyro as Claudia, sitting next to him, noticed that he wasn't watching. "Something on your mind?" Claudia asked,

"Dad asked me that yesterday…no…I'm fine…" Blizzard said back as he looked at his father who was finished. He looked over at Blizzard and noticed his frown.

"Anyone up?" Spyro asked,

"OH MR. SPYRO!" both Draganta and Firewalker yelled.

"NO ME!" Firewalker argued,

"HA! YEAH RIGHT! MR. SPYRO KNOWS HE'LL CHOOSE ME!" Draganta protested. As they fought over who will go first, Spyro walked over to Blizzard and asked,

"You don't want to go?" Spyro asked Blizzard.

"No…I'm just going to get some fresh air…" Blizzard ran out as fast as he can as he saw the sun shinning over him and the breeze blowing against him…

**H**ours past and Shadow woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he saw everyone was asleep, the owner gone and the day care unlocked. He saw 5 more hatchling in the crib and then saw another set on the floor together in a blanket. Just then he heard a noise and saw he owner come back in holding a blanket. Shadow pretended to sleep as she walked over to him. She placed the blanket over him and then on the floor she picked one dragoness and put her next to Shadow, covering her and him with the blanket. The girl turned and yawned as she almost woke up. The owner left and turned off the lights. Shadow turned around to see his face to face with a white dragoness with a small bow on her horn. Her spikes a crescent sky blue. Her horns blue with a mix of sky. He fell back asleep as he waited for Ember to pick him up and go home.

Shadow woke up not at home but under of the same dragoness. "Uh-hum…" Shadow said as the dragoness just starred at him. "Hello? Can you—"

"I like you…" The girl said,

"Yes, that's real nice now if you mind, getting off me…I would really appreciate it…" Shadow said trying to wiggle out of her grip.

"Why you struggle?"

"So I can get up! Why are you on top of me!?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know and you're on top of me?" Shadow questioned as the girl nodded.

"My name is Scarlet…what yours?"

"I'm Shadow. Now can you get off of me?" Shadow asked a bit annoyed.

"Shadow, Scarlet, there is no time for playing!" The day care lady said as she picked up Scarlet. "Shadow, you mothers here…" She said putting down Scarlet and then picking up Shadow. Shadow wiggled out of her grip and fell onto the floor. He landed safely down and followed Scarlet who was heading to the door. She sat there starring at Ember.

"Are you going to take Shadow away?" Scarlet asked sadly,

"Come now Scarlet…" The day care lady said as she picked her up.

"Cute girl" Ember smiled.

"Yes, I have to take care of her everyday. She's a real hyper one. Ever since her parents past away, I was a mother figure to her."

"Mum! Can I visit Shadow!?" Scarlet asked. Ember noticed Shadow and picked him up. "PWEASE!" Scarlet begged as the day care lady sighed.

"Alright…" Scarlet jumped and landed on the ground jumping.

**B**lizzard was back home where Shadow came back with his new friend. Scarlet then saw a flower next to her and picked it.

"New friend?" Blizzard asked,

"I'm a sweet guy…"

"Yeah right! YOU TRIED KILLING ME!"

"Yeah I know…"

"SHADOW! LOOK A FLOWER!" Scarlet said happily giving Shadow the flower.

"Or is she your girlfriend?" Blizzard whispered.

"When the time comes, I WILL kill you…" Shadow growled.

Blizzard only laughed as Shadow had an odd feeling. He felt some sort of aura and a weird Aura.

**F**rom beyond a high tech camera zoomed in on Shadow and locked on. A finger pushed a button taking a snap picture and slides switch to negative. Everything was seen white and black but Shadow. There was nothing in Shadows place but a small sphere swirling in different colors. "Bingo…" A mans voice said as they took a snap shot and put away the camera. "Looks like I finally found him…" He said as he takes out a cigarette and lights it. He took out some papers from a bag and read the title. "And so he is real...not for long..." The man said laughing and turning away.


	3. WHO IS SHE? WHAT IS SHE?

Shadow, only starring at Scarlet as she searches through his home. "So Scarlet, where are you from?" Shadow asked,

"I live with mum,"

"You mean the day care?" Scarlet nodded. "I mean where exactly?"

"Uhh, me don't know?"

"Shadow she's only like 1, she doesn't know…" Blizzard laughed,

"Just remember I'm only here to kill you, make one wrong move and you'll be the one slaughtered before you can say--" but before Shadow finished Scarlet found a small box with a photo in it. Shadow gasped as he couldn't believe the picture. Seeing it with his own eyes the picture that gave him a shock and a evil grin.

"Funny picture!" Scarlet laughed as she placed it on the ground and searched the box. Shadow walked over to the picture and picked it up. His eyes scanning the picture and his grin even more wild.

"What do you got there?" Blizzard asked as Shadow slipped it behind his back facing Blizzard.

"Oh it's junk, nothing important!"

"Why are you drooling?"

"Alright you want to know. Look at this. Just don't show Ember and that dim wit…" Shadow laughed as he gave Blizzard the picture. He looked at it with a confused look on his face and gave it back.

"That's stupid…it's just a blank photo…" Blizzard said walking away.

"Yup…a blank photo…" Shadow grinned as he looked at it as his eyes blew bright red, "It sure is blank alright…for now…" He laughed as his eyes went back to normal. He placed the photo back in the box as Scarlet put on a purple scarf and funny glasses. The photo sat there as a black eye could be seen now. Scarlet looked at Shadow and then put the stuff back and just looked at him. "right…" Shadow said as he walked away.

"Me will follow" Scarlet said happily as she skipped next to him. Blizzard walked down a rocky road where sat a home built with boulders in many shapes. He cleared his throat as Claudia poked her head out holding a pan.

"I TOLD YA I DON'T WANT ANY COOKIES! Oh! Blizzard it's you! Come in before those demons come back!" Claudia called as she rushed over to him and grabbed his paw, rushing back inside. He looked around to see her home full of batter.

"Are you making something?" Blizzard asked.

"I'm making a cake for Swamp…" She said lovingly, "THERE HE IS! Shh! BE QUIET!" She said peeking out her home to see a green and red dragon with a muscular body and good looking face. "Awe…he is such--"

"a show off…" Blizzard finished.

"NO! HE IS SUCH A BEAUTY!" Blizzard looked at him remembering in his dreams how a jerk he was in them. In reality he's the one getting everyone. "You know, I heard there was a rumor going on about you!" Claudia said as Swamp left.

"What kind of rumor, about how nice I am?"

"No more like, 'How can some son of Spyro be so pathetic!?'"

"WHAT!?" blizzard freaked,

"I'm kidding! They said stuff like how cute you were. You know they only like you for you popularity…"

"I know...just because I'm the son of Spyro…"

"Don't be so gloomy…"

"Do you need help with the cake?"

"Nope!" Claudia recalled as an explosion of batter fell upon them, "Maybe a little…"

Shadow went walking along the forest as Scarlet followed him, shaking. "Are you scared?" Shadow asked,

"NO! ME NO SCARED! ME BRAVE LIKE SPYRO! RAARR!" She yelled as a fly landed on her nose. "AHHHH! KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!" She cried as Shadow snatched the fly and squished it.

"I can see your not from a breed of courage…" Shadow sighed as Scarlet tripped, "Or knowledge…" He sighed once again as she tried picking up a chicken, "Or strength…" Shadow growled as he took the chicken and let it go. "What breed are you!?" Shadow asked curiously. He looked in her eyes then her face and then her body. He then noticed her tail. It had icicles sticking out from the tip of her tail.

"What?" Scarlet asked thinking he was looking at her ass.

"Your an Ice dragon…but I don't understand?"

"LOOK! I CAN TOUCH MY NOSE WITH MY FEET!" Scarlet laughed putting her toe on her nose.

"There's one…but…" Then it hit him. Literality. A huge pile of batter fell upon him covering his whole body in batter. Scarlet licked his cheek,

"YUMMY!" She said happily licking the rest off.

"Your--" Before Shadow finished another pile of batter fell upon him.

--

"DONE!" Claudia smiled as she brought out the pink cake.

"Wait…why is it Pink?" Blizzard asked,

"Pink is a cute color…"

"But Swamp is a boy…"

"His scales are close to pink…I think I know he'll like it." Claudia assured as she took the cake to a tray. Blizzard could have sworn he saw someone just outside.

--

The man's sunglasses watching Blizzard's every move. "Brother of Shadow…suppose to know his every move…" The man threw his cigar, blowing out smoke. "I don't get paid enough to do this job…" he sighed in agony. He opened an envelope and got out the letter inside. "Relatives…relatives…rela--awe here we go…" The man smiled and then slyly looked at Blizzard. "Poor, poor Blizzard…well…time to check on Shadow…" The man chuckled as he lit another cigar and disappeared.

* * *

**Me think chapter is short, BUT OK! well chappie 2 is up and I have to say one thing and that's it...NEVER eat "Nails for Breakfast and Tacks for Snacks"...because it's a song! (Dances) **


	4. Arceus

Shadow cleaned him self off as Scarlet only starred at him. "What?" Shadow asked,

"What you look for?" said the confused little Scarlet,

"I'm looking for something that you don't need to worry about…"

"Ok, me follow!" Both Shadow and Scarlet walked deeper and deeper in the trees from beyond. Shadow sat down listening the wrestling wind. Scarlet only kept walking. She stopped in front of a tree where there stood a black figure. His Amber eyes starring at her.

"Scarlet?" Shadow said as she whipped her head over to him then back at the figure. It was gone. Scarlet was speechless as she walked back to Shadow. "What? Did you see another bug…?"

"… think it's bigger…" Scarlet said as leafs fell from the trees above. Shadow eyes contacted with another eye in the trees.

"Were not alone…" Shadow growled as he lunged into a tree. Leaves rattled as she watched Shadow's pace. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked behind her.

"Hello…" The figure said before Scarlet let out a scream.

"Crap…" Shadow growled jumping down the tree and running back.

--

Blizzard went outside as he saw Swamp spot him. "Blizzard! There you are!" Swamp laughed as he ran over to him.

"What do you need Swamp…" Blizzard pouted,

"I heard your father was competing in the 'Dragon Challenges'."

"Yeah so. Only Dragons that my father allows will enter."

"You don't mind telling me were he is do you?"

"Yes--" Blizzard said annoyingly until Claudia came out with the cake,

"SWAMP! WAIT! I WANTED TO--WOAH! LOOK OUT!" She yelled as the cake fell from her grip flying.

"Your kidding me…" Blizzard sighed as it fell all over Swamp.

"…oh no…" Claudia softly said as Swamp stood there in shock. He starred at Claudia until he finally snapped out of it.

"C-Claudia…w-what did you just DO!?" Swamp said with furry.

"I-I…"

"NOW I HAVE TO WASH! WATCH WHERE YOUR THROWING THINGS!" Swamp growled and left.

"I-I…I…I failed…" She said quietly not looking up.

"Get up Claudia…" Blizzard said putting out his paw.

"I don't need you help…" Claudia refused as she picked her self up.

(A/N: Ok, now I got my mojo back! Hehe…)

--

Shadow ran back dodging trees bushed and boulders still hearing Scarlet's yells. "SCARLET YOU BETTER BE OK!" Shadow barked as he was smacked with a piece of bark sending him flying into a tree.  
"What the hell…" Shadow said in pain.

"A brat like you should stay out of my way…" Said a voice from above. A figure jumped down shooting his eye at Shadow.

"And I suppose you would be…?"

"Ornlu…" Said the dragon. His white scales shining bright, and only 3 legs.

"I've heard of you…" _In the other world…_Shadow thought.

"That's good…"

"Now if you mind, I need to go…"

"To save you friend? What's her name? Scarlet I suppose,"

"Oh, a mystery guy I see…well then…" Shadow laughed as he flew up into a tree.

"And I see you name is Shadow…" Ornlu laughed as he too flew up.

"So you do know me…answer me this question…" Shadow said hiding in the leaves, "Who am I?" There was no answer. It was quiet. Shadow waited then slowly got down. Ornlu flew down tackling Shadow pinning him onto a tree.

"Your Shadow. Son of Spyro and Ember. Your brother, Blizzard, and…." Ornlu stopped. He noticed his eyes as if they were two black pearls full with agony. "And you…a shadow…" He said unbelievably.

"That's right…" shadow laughed as he knocked Ornlu off with his tail. "And my mission is to kill my brother…"

"I have the gift to look within eyes. Your goal is something else…"

"Something more you mean. This world isn't enough for the both of us…"

"What do you mean…"

"I didn't mention you…I was talking about Blizzard and me."

"Blizzard…what does he have to do with this?"

"Lots of thing…I am a shadow…if you want to know more, then to bad…" Shadow laughed as he shot his claws at Ornlu. He dodged his attack and shot straight up into a tree. "TREES WILL NEVER HELP YOU!" Shadow yelled, "Not if I can help it…"

Ornlu shot into the air hovering over the trees, watching the sun blur his vision. He flew over to a rock where laid Scarlet knocked out. He picked her up with his jaw as he flew off through the air until he reached a empty area. He laid Scarlet down as he flew off. Once in the air Shadow tackled him from above. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ornlu growled as he crashed onto the ground. Shadow then realized the area.

"This…is where Blizzard fought swamp…in his dreams…" Shadow said as he noticed Scarlet.

"Here's the thing you don't know…" Ornlu smirked,

"What do you mean…I know everything…"

"Not everything…not yet…" Ornlu chuckled. "Who created this world…?" Shadow looked at him shockingly as if he had knew something had gone wrong. "I'm waiting…" Shadow said nothing. His eyes starring at his. "You don't know, huh? Well that's too bad…"

"You know…but I don't…"

"Of course I know…with him by my side…your nothing…" Ornlu laughed as he vanished. Shadow stayed quiet. He picked up Scarlet and flew off.

--

Blizzard and Claudia just played a small game. IT'S CALLED BALL! They Threw the ball to each other back and forth, Claudia, still depressed, and Blizzard still wondering about something. "Hey Claudia, you ever wonder…if a dream comes true?"

"No…dreams are make believe…things like that will never happen…" She said catching the ball and throwing it.

_Then why is Shadow here? _Blizzard thought. _Does that mean my dreams ARE true? _

"Why do you ask…?"

"No reason…" Blizzard replied, throwing the ball to Claudia. She caught it and stopped,

"This is boring…LETS GO ON AN ADVENTURE!" She laughed.

"I don't know…" Blizzard thought…

"Besides…Swamp hates me now…what's the point…?"

"So you just going to forget about him like that!?"

"That's how girls are…well…some of them…" Claudia said as she left. _But you never did in my dreams…_Blizzard thought, _Maybe this whole world is opposite…or it's just my dreams making me feel that way…_Blizzard got up holding the ball by his tail.

"Hey Claudia wait up!" Blizzard yelled as he left the area.

--

The man, running down a steel hall as he looked back looking at the black ghostly figures chasing him. There screeches, as if something crawling in your skin, dashed harder to the man before seeing him jump into a room. He stood in the middle where stood a plat form which took him into a pink orb and flew him upwards into another room. The man ran again, into another room where he fell in despair. "Looks like you made it on time…" Said a figure in front of the man.

"Please sire!" He said catching his breath, "Don't make me go out there again! THEY ESCAPED! I CAN'T FIGHT ALL OF THEM!"

"I know that…I will not send you back…get up…I got new mission for you…I've heard recently that Shadow isn't our target anymore." He said walking over to a window. He had a black hood on, not revealing his identity.

"Sir…?"

"…It's that Blizzard boy…"

"HIM!?"

"Yes…he. He ruined it all…it was him…have you ever heard of the tale?"

"The tale? Of the God?"

"No you fool…of the creator…" said the figure in a astonished tone.

"No…" said the man realizing he was still on the ground. He got himself up as he looked at the figure. The figure took off it's hood as it revealed a dragon. His scales darker then the blackest you can see. His eyes with a flesh ripping glare, and his claws, a dark red and silver.

"Long ago, they said anyone could have possessed the power of life. The youngest child, the oldest elder. Anyone could have it, and for it all…was only one price no one can pay…but one…" Said the dragon looking into the window. Cities being ripped apart as demons scurried through. Fires being blown everywhere, and blood. "The price for it all…was but your soul…a boy came up, giving it for the power, but he did not know what would happen. He became a dragon, a blood thirsty one…he lived no longer with humans. Although, he knew he did not have one…but two souls. He created the ground, the grass, and us…he made us live…and we lived on. For peace he wanted…but we ruined it. Our fight for his blessing…a fight for who was his favorite became into a battle. The battle began, and many died. Only one survived…and he went to the creator, and do you know what happened next?" He asked,

"No sir…" Said the man.

"The soldier…killed him…" said the dragon as a harsh lightning bolt blasted close by.

"Killed the creator?"

"Yes. But the creator knew of this, and he scarred the soldier, leaving the mark of the dead. Now that soldier is the creator. He is the god. The soldier created us again…and he created humans…he created rain, and snow. And he was named…" Before the dragon finished a lightning strike stroke the room where a hooded figure stood.

"Say no more Arceus…" Said the figure. "Let it pass for now…his name mustn't be said…not now…"

"Then let it be…" Arceus said sadly, "Go Marche…"

"Sir…" The man nodded.

"Track down Blizzard…"

"I just hope you know what your doing…" Said the figure as a lightning strike stroke the room again and the figure left.

"I know what I'm doing…I only hope it goes well…"

* * *

**Ok, This chapter seems a bit odd to me, sorry if it does. I might have a few error problems since I didn't look over it before putting it up. I was in a rush. Anyways, BYE-Q!**


	5. Shadow's Thruth P1

-1Everyone was asleep, no sound could be heard but the sweet sound of sleep…

"Shadow…" Said a small voice, "Shadow…" Opening his eyes, he saw Scarlet's face near his.

"…what…" Shadow responded,

"Me had scarwy nightmare…I-I-I CAN'T SLEEP!"

"about what?" Shadow asked a bit annoyed--

"ABOUT A WHITE DRAGON CHASING ME! AND HE HAD ONLY THREE LEGS!"

"OH NO! DO YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME!?"

"YES--!"

"to bad…" Shadow said falling asleep again. Scarlet began to cry as she walked away. Shadow twitched and moved around in his sleep. Scarlet looked back and walked over to him again.

"…Shadow--AHH!!!!" She yelled as she touched him, getting a brief shock then closing her eyes. She fell to the ground with a thud and opened her eyes once again. She was in a vast land of death. Trees and fields of grass, all black. Crows squawking about in the trees. A path way showed heading to a castle. She took one step as the ground glowed then revealed 3 squares in front of her. One with a snake symbol, another with an angel wing symbol, and last a dragon. Looking confusingly at the panels, she stepped on the wing panel showing another set of panels. Two with a symbol of a lion, and another with a snake. Touching the snake, she fell down a hole where it took her to a dark room. Red glowing eyes opened from all around the room. Grins shinned as the creatures jumped onto Scarlet. Covered in black and with wings big as a jet. There claws jarring at her as she screamed and fell to the ground crying.

"Scarlet…Scarlet!" Said a voice. She opened her eyes looking into the bright sun. "Scarlet! Geez, what are you crying for?" Shadow asked.

"N-nothing…" Scarlet answered trying to swallow the big clump in her throat.

"…right…" Shadow said before walking off to a small microscope. Scarlet only watched. "Blizzard's little Test will never succeed."

"It will work…" Blizzard said entering the room.

"What is it anyway?"

"Homework…it's suppose to be a DNA test…"

"DNA, since when did they bring that up in school?"

"Ok, so they don't…doesn't mean I can't have a bit fun experimenting…" Blizzard said turning around facing a cab nit. "What am I missing? OH YES!" Said Blizzard leaving the room.

"Let's see how you find out when your not related to Spyro…" Shadow laughed evilly. As he chanted a little light glowed open the microscope and vanished. "Come Scarlet…I want a front row seat when Blizzard finds out."

"But how?"

"Science…very easy…" Shadow laughed as he left the room as well as Scarlet. Blizzard returning with a tube in his palm put it next to a paper with the words 'Shadow's DNA'.

"Let's see if Shadow really is my brother…" Said Blizzard.

--

"Shadow? Why we up here?" Scarlet asked as she made it to the top of a hill.

"As soon as Blizzard cracks, it'll be safer to stay up here…"

"OK!" She said as she sat there looking down at Shadow's home. Minutes passed and Scarlet waited more and more. "Shadow…What doe it mean if someone says they love you?"

"It means a feeling you get when your in love with someone…or for me, if someone says that to me I do this…" Shadow hit Scarlet on the forehead and started rolling down the hill.

"HEY! That wasn't nice!"

"Oh come on…you know I was kidding…"

"Hmm…" She mumbled as she climbed back up. "So how you know if it happens?"

"If it says Blizzard is not related t Spyro, then it means he is. But, if it says he is, then he isn't and never was related to him."

"Oh…so…"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Nope!"

--

Blizzard sighed as he went outside. He saw Shadow looking at him with a smile on his face. Blizzard, heaved another sigh and walked up to him.

"Hello Shadow…" Blizzard said as Shadow only grinned at him.

"So how did the 'experiment' go?"

"Well I checked your DNA--"

"Mine!?"

"Yes…sadly you are my brother…I guess I was doubted wrong about you not being the son of Spyro. So anyways, now that I do know you are my brother…truce?" Blizzard asked holding up his paw.

Shadow only starred at him, as if something had gone wrong. And there it began. Shadow's truth was revealed. But not all of it. Who was his father then? If it wasn't Spyro, then could it mean Ember was pregnant from out of know where, or did she cheat n Spyro. The real truth was still yet hidden, yet so close…

And with that, he said to Blizzard, "Truce," Before shaking Blizzards paw.

9 years later

As dawn aroused, Shadow lay on the green yet wet grass. His scales shinning with a bright light. He opened one, then another eye. His vision blurry then going to normal. He got up and stretched with a big yawn.

"Another day, another living hell…" he said as a dragoness slowly and silently walked behind him.

"Your mine now…" Said the dragoness as she lunged at Shadow with a brisk jump. She landed on top of him and wailed with laughter. "HAHA! I Scarlet, obey to never let this dragon go! For he is mine now…" She said with a grin.

"Funny--NOW GET OFF ME!" Shadow said angrily.

"Oh lighten up! I was just kidding! Come on! We'll be late for school!"

"I'm not going…"

"Awe come on! You haven't gone for almost a month! I can't just keep lying that your sick with a very bad fever. Oh that reminds me--they gave me this to give you!" She said as she hugged him.

"GET OFF ME!" Shadow said as he pulled away.

"…Shadow?"

"I want to be alone…"

"Is it because Blizzard thinks you ran away, and if he saw you--he would tell the others?"

"Don't say others…"

"It's just--"

"--Theres things you don't know Scarlet…"

"like what?"

"….things about me…"

"I know who you are! Your, Shadow Drakin…who else?"

"I mean my past…"

"What past? Tell me!"

"…I can't…"

"I'll skip school! Come on just tell me!" Scarlet begged as Shadow sighed.

"If I do…no one mustn't know about it…"

"Ok…" Scarlet said as she sat next t Shadow. He rolled on to his back as he day dreamed in the sky then started…

"It began like a dream. A dream with pain and suffering. I was just a mere a Shadow to a girl. Her heart pure and true. Mine was nothing but pain and suffering."

"so that was your past?"

"…no…one day I had a thought of controlling the girls soul. To change her evil. So I did--but then her soul, 'Light', was strong and powerful. His heart yet as well pure with satisfaction. Before I could win--we some how emerged to be one soul. Until time we finally split to two. I was formed into a human. Yet I still had my power, I felt yet weak. Decades past and a boy named Diamond opened the seal to my world to his. My enemy, 'Light' was his soul. And it began again…I was in more despair than before…"

"So then that was your past, huh?"

"I guess…"

"…right…nice try, if your ever going to fool someone try doing it right…"

"But I am…and I know who's Diamond father is…and I know his future child…"

"How would you know if he doesn't exist…"

"I'll show you…" Shadow said as he got up then touching Scarlet's forehead, she fainted. She opened her eyes to see a little field with Blizzard playing with a small dragon. The little one tackled Blizzard to the ground as they both laughed.

"Blizzard?" She said confusingly as she heard there voices.

"I love you dad!" Said the little one to Blizzard.

"I love you to Diamond" Blizzard said back with a chuckle.

"Do you see now?" Said Shadow's voice from nowhere.

"This is all a dream…" Scarlet said as she ran over to Blizzard. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Blizzard then looked at Scarlet and smiled. But he didn't smile at her. Scarlet turned around when she heard a small dragoness voice from behind. "DADDY!" Said the sweet voice as the girl lunged straight at Scarlet but simply went through her like nothing and tackled Blizzard with a giggle.

"Now do you believe me…" Said Shadow who was behind Blizzard.

"This…this can't be…"

"But it is…I am more then just Shadow Drakin. I am…Sin…" Shadow said with a tear falling from his cheek.

"sin…?"

"I am nothing but despair…" Shadow said as he vanished as well did Blizzard and the little ones. Everything went black and Scarlet woke up to find her self in the dead of dawn. The sun yet coming up. In front of her was Shadow crying with heaps of anguish in him.

"And yet…I still live…" Said Shadow softly.

"…oh Shadow…" Scarlet thought as she just starred at him with sorrow eyes.

* * *

**OK NOT SO GREAT BUT ME NEED TO GO! BYE!**


End file.
